The present invention relates generally to optics and optical systems and devices. The present invention also relates to a method of operating a multi-functional optical system.
Multi-function laser-based systems are employed for a variety of purposes. For example, it has been suggested to provide up to seven different laser-based equipment systems in combination, including the following: (1) a laser range finder; (2) an infrared aim light; (3) an infrared illuminator (a flashlight); (4) a visible aim light; (5) a visible bore light (a mandrel boresight laser for aligning sights); (6) a combat identification system; and (7) a multiple integrated laser engagement system for laser-tag simulated exercises, referred to herein as a xe2x80x9claser simulation system.xe2x80x9d
Prior art multi-function laser-based systems are generally complex and bulky. There is a need in the art for a system in which components are combined and/or eliminated to reduce complexity, cost and overall weight. In particular, there is a need for an optical system which provides multiple functions with a reduced number of optical sources and/or other components. Additionally, there is a need for an uncomplicated method of operating a multi-function optical system.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome to a great extent by the present invention. Although the invention is illustrated in the drawings in connection with known functions, the invention is considered applicable to a number of other uses as well. In general, the invention may be applicable wherever complexity, cost and/or weight can be reduced by combining the functionality of optical sources and/or other components.
According to one aspect of the invention, a plurality of optical sources and components of different laser-based equipment systems are combined and/or eliminated to reduce complexity, cost and/or overall weight. This aspect may be accomplished by consolidating multiple laser sources into a reduced number of sources, and by multiplexing different wavelength signals over common carriers, and there are other aspects of the invention.
According to another aspect of the invention, a laser simulation system and an infrared aim light (or infrared illuminator) are powered by a single laser source. According to this aspect of the invention, a single laser source can be adopted for the laser simulation system by lengthening the duration of the coded pulses emitted by the laser simulation system transmitter. The shorter wavelength pulses are attenuated to a greater degree by the filter cap on the laser simulation system receiver. Thus, by lengthening the pulses, the laser simulation system receiver is actuated by the pulses in the same way as if they were conventional pulses. The laser simulation system receiver may optionally be located on the person who is being targeted.
According to another aspect of the invention, the laser simulation system transmitter is triggered in response to the heat and/or pressure generated by blank ammunition gasses upon firing. This provides a way to ensure that the transmitter is only initiated when someone actually pulls the trigger on the laser simulation system.
According to another aspect of the invention, the visible bore light (item (5) mentioned above) may be eliminated by connecting the infrared and/or visible aim light directly to the rifle barrel.
According to another aspect of the invention, a multifunction lens systems is provided which integrates multiple lenses for outputting several different functions. The lens system may be formed of first and second lenses fixedly connected to each other, or one formed on a portion of the other, with each lens providing various functional outputs. Optionally, the first lens can be a collimating lens.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of fabricating an optical system comprised of a plurality of optical sources and components of different laser-based equipment systems is provided. Laser sources operated at different wavelengths are wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) through various optical transmission lines to power six or more different functional outputs.